shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zauber Bűvész/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers As the first mate and often acting as the captain of the Torikusuta crew, he has command over all of its members and the toons there is on the ship. During his days a marines he also was a subordinate of Spades, but rather a highly ranked one so he was able to have command over the other members of Spade's unit or division. Also during his days as a circus ring master, he also had command over the performs and such even though they were all toons. But now it has been revealed that Zauber had the power to even match that of Marco from the Whitebeard pirates. Speed Zauber having such a light build and is light weight, he is naturally fast. He is swift with his movements and often so quiet that his opponents never really hear him, however he most might travel on a flying toon. This was first seen whenever he was fighting against Spade, Zauber had bird theme toons carry him across the battle field and used other toons like his Clowns to bounce around to aid him in battle. Zauber seems to use many different types of speed warriors and toons, in his combat so he seems to not really go into battle himself. Strength Zauber seems to have the normal strength of a man his age, however he often will get his toon rabbits to do the heavy lifting for him. He had them rock heavy rocks and other objects from his path, this was first seen whenever the crew had their path block by a giant boulder. Zauber had the toon rabbits to remove the rubble and they kept on going. Swordsmanship Zauber seems to be a top knock swordsman one of the best among the crew, he uses a fencing style to overpower his opponents. However it would have seen that he uses a style that of brook uses and to the point that many of their techniques are the same. However he seems to use two swords instead of one, also getting his tone into the mix as well so he will be able to handle himself even against Dokugata. Acrobatic Like his own lover, Zauber has shown to be one of the most masterful acrobatics in the world, being able to do amazing shapes. Almost as if he has no bones in his body, he can be able to pop his bones in and out of place. He can often use this when an opponent has him in a lock, he can dislocate his bones and escape their grip. He is able to turn his whole body into a wheel, by grabbing onto his ankles and roll as if he was a wheel. Zauber boasts about his acrobatic skills, throughout all of his battles he uses countless acrobatic poses and forms. To dodge countless canon fire and many other attacks, along with his skills he is able to jump great distances. Such as jumping from his ship to the port when the ship was 100 yards away from the port. His limitation to his jumping ability is 100 yards; he can not go any higher or any farther. Or he might run a risk of landing into the sea and going to the bottom of the sea floor. Weapons Besides his two swords, Zauber seems to use a few weapons. The first being a series of balls that are much like the buggy balls, he throws them at opponents and thus exploding on contact. The next weapon a set of steel playing cards, Zauber throws them at opponents like shiruken. He also has shown to have a flintlock pistol that he keeps in his vest pocket. Equipment It was revealed during the 2 years that Zauber had his right arm cut off and then whenever the post-time came he had been given a skeleton arm prosthetic. It it unknown to what this does, it seems that he is able to move like any normal arm. Devil Fruit Main Article-Boku Boku no Mi, Model: Toon Zauber's devil is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit in the user can transform those who they defeated and objects into a Cartoon Character. He has shown to have created countless toons that aid him in battle and each one holding a special surprise. He often will use the toons as his weapons, strength and speed, thus creating his own personal army. This fruit allows the user to turn inanimate objects and defeated opponents into Cartoon Characters, depending on the size of the object toons's size will vary. This allows the user to create an army of toons's through inanimate objects and defeated opponents. For example, If he was to turn a rock into a toon, said creature would be as strong as rock. While if he were to use paper to create a toon, said creature would be thin and easily broken like paper. In relatively simple terms the bigger the toon, the harder it falls. The user has been seen to turn things the size of houses into toons. Haki Kenbunshoku Zauber increasing his sense to the point that he is able to smell out his opponent and predict his opponents movements. Busoshoku He uses this type to protect his toon greatly, because many of them often are easily defeated. But increase durability the toons are harder to beat and he takes great joy in protecting his babies. Haoshoku Zauber is able to knock out opponents and even his toons, but he seems to use this type to put toons back to their original state. Rokushiki Kami-e Kami-e Odori (踊り, literally meaning “Paper Drawing Dance”) this allows the user’s body to go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. This however comes in handier; the user can move their body with the soru techniques to move faster, in order to dodge things.' ' Kami-e Kanshou (踊り加, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) this allows the user to increase their muscle and body size, in order to give the boost in power that the user needs to defect their opponents. Kami-e Genshou (踊り減少, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) the user can decrease the sizes of their muscles or such, in order to become faster or to help themselves to recover much faster. Since the body will be small, the white blood cells and such can travel through the body much faster. Geppo Geppo Odori (月歩踊, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Dance”) allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Many users can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. Geppo 'Renda' (月歩連打, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Barrage”) the user will perform a series of Geppo steps, while the user also delivers a series of strikes to the opponent. This has been seen in dealing with a single to a whole army of opponents, as the user jumps from places to place. They can use soru to increase their speed as well, in order to become nearly invisible to the untrained eye. Geppo Gouka (月歩業火, Literally Meaning “Moon Step Style, Hell Fire”) this allows the user to use the Geppo Renda, but they can add some throwing weapons. Such as daggers, small knifes and even ninja’s shuriken. This techniques is useful in dealing with many opponents, the user can use the ceppo renda and fire thousand of weapons at them within a few seconds. Leaving nothing a but a bloody mess of bodies and throwing weapons Rankyaku Rankyaku Nami (嵐脚波, Literally “Strom Leg’s Wave”) the user to produce a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking or moving their body at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. This one allows the user to fire a red version of this, nothing is very special about this type only that it can cut through people and objects. Rankyaku Renda (嵐脚利益, literally meaning “Strom Leg’s Barrage”) the user can fire a series of waves at opponents, with one coming after another. It can deal heavy damage to one or to a whole group of opponent, even damage a certain amount of ships and building as well. Shigan Shigan Renda '(利益'', ''Literally Meaning “Finger Gun Barrage”') the user is able to give a series of jabs at an opponent and leave many wounds all at once at an opponent. This also seems to work against some materials as well, being able to give the series of jabs at the objects weak point and once the user has hit it with said jabs. The item or such will fall apart, however this has been seen used on wood and some very weak metals, so it is not an all powerful attack. '''Shigan Sen' (その,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun One Thousand Fold”'') this technique is a secret one, that the user gives exactly one thousand jabs in a series of smaller jabs. Once the whole process is all done, the opponent will be just a mess of wounds and blood everywhere. However this technique can also be used against a whole group or army. As the user gives a set of 5 jabs to each solider or such, making them weaken and then finally giving them the finishing blow. Shigan Oshi (指銃,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun and Iron Mass as one”'') this attack is a combo with the Tekkai technique; the user will use the tekkai in their fingers and when jabbing the opponent. After the attack the opponent or such will be pushed away a good few yards away from the opponent. Shigan Subeta no Dansu (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありません,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon”'') if the user is masterful enough the user can extend the Shigan techniques to either a sword or a spear. Giving a series of strikes with their weapon of chose and just giving even greater damage than what a normal shigan attack can do. Shigan Subeta no Dansu, Style: Sen (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありませんスタイル：セン,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon one thousand fold”'') this technique is the same as the Shigan Sen, but with a weapon such as a sword or spear. Giving a series of one thousand strikes to a single to a whole group of people. Soru Soru Tama (剃る弾', Sour Tama. Literally Meaning “Shave Bullet”)- The user of this technique, is able to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. The user of this variation is able to move fast, but it makes a sound as if a gun has gone off, thus why it is named the Soru Tama. Mokuhi '(黙秘', Mokuhii. Literally Meaning “The Silences of The Dead”'')- this attack allows the user to use the soru, but use it as a stealth attack. In which the user can appear in several places within a few seconds, such as one second the user is here and then next second the user is there. This is useful in giving a barrage of strikes to others. '''Terepouto (テレポート, Literally Meaning “Teleport”) This is a combo move that is used with the user mixing both the Geppo and Soru techniques. To allow the user to literally teleport from area to another, the user will use this and disappear in a puff of dust or such. Tekkai Tekkai Shirudo (鉄塊'盾', literally meaning “Iron Mass Shield”) this allows the user to stand firm, as the stamp their feet into the ground, taking a sumo wrestlers stance. With Their hands out in front of them and that could literally stop an attack in their tracks. This technique has been seen before, as the user stamps their feet into the ground the leave a small carter in the ground in a foot shape. Tekkai Renda (鉄塊'連打, literally Meaning “Iron Mass Barrage”) this is an offensive technique allows the user to use Tekkai basics in their fists. The fist become as if they were wearing iron boxing gloves, the user will deliver a single to a series of punches at an opponent. The user can also use this to break down walls and other buildings to help them get into it and do what they need. Tekkai Hei (鉄塊塀, literally meaning “Iron Mass Wall”) this techniques is the prefect defense for the user, they will put their fists together and take the stances as they do in the shirudo attack. But when an attack or such is coming into range of the user, they will use the Renda technique and punch away at the attacker or such. Rokuogan Rokuogan Inpakuto (六王銃衝撃, Literally Meaning “Six King Gun Impact”) the user can launch a devastating shock wave through the body or through an object. The user can do this through their hands or body; depending on ho masterful they are at it. Rokuogan Renda (六王連打,' Literally Meaning “Six King Gun’s Barrage"'') the user can give a series of shock waves at opponents, objects and many other things. The is proven to be an all destructive art destroying everything in its path, taking down all who is faced with such a shock wave. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages